The invention relates to display apparatus, and more particularly to a sign or similar display item for extending perpendicularly to a wall or ceiling, and which may include resistance to tampering.
A problem with signs in public places is that if not permanently mounted to a wall or ceiling, they are susceptible to tampering and removal by vandals. This is true of signs which extend perpendicularly to the wall or ceiling, which if not permanently mounted, have typically been accessible for quick removal by means of a screwdriver or simple force. Efforts to overcome this problem have generally resulted in elaborate, costly and impractical structures. There has therefore been a need for a simple, attractive, inexpensively manufactured sign or display device for extending from a wall or ceiling, with resistance to tampering yet with the ability for removal by one familiar with the sign construction, perphaps with a special tool.
Various constructions of signs or display devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,165,572, 4,144,644 and 4,161,834, the latter of which is concerned with prevention of tampering or theft. However, no prior art display arrangement provides a practicable solution to the problem of tamper resistance in a display article which extends normally to a wall or ceiling, while still providing for removal of the article if necessary, for ease and economy of manufacture, and for a pleasing visual appearance.